Meteora Butterfly
Meteora Butterfly, also referred to as Miss Heinous, is a major antagonist of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is voiced by Jessica Walter. Appearance She was the former headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses who strictly controls bad behavior in wayward princesses, forcing them to act like "proper" princesses with no individuality of their own. In the second season, she becomes the arch-nemesis of the show's deuteragonist, Marco Diaz. In the season 3 episode, Monster Bash it is revealed that Miss Heinous's real name is Meteora Butterfly, and that she is the long lost daughter of Eclipsa. She maintains her youth and long life by sucking life force of princesses. Biography She was originally a student of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses as king Shastacan gave her away to the true head of the of the school, a robot headmistress St. Olga for adoption. Throughout Meteora's childhood, the headmistress acted as her mother and tried her best to suppress Meteora's true identity and heritage to the point that Meteora completely forgot who she truly was. Years later, she eventually replaced St. Olga as the new headmistress. As the headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Miss Heinous makes sure her staff has the princesses attending her reform school be reformed into normal princesses. For particularly troublesome princesses, she uses the "Solitary Conform-ment Chamber," which forcibly brainwashes them into acting the way she wants them to. Despite her best attempts, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz infiltrate the school and cause a revolt. After they leave, she finds out that they came from Earth and swears to annihilate them. Miss Heinous loses her job as headmistress and is seen living with her assistant Gemini in a rundown apartment complex, with very little money. She hires Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine to find and destroy Star and bring Marco to her as revenge for what they did to her. However, Rasticore fails, and his hand is delivered back to Miss Heinous, to her displeasure. She, along with Gemini and Rasticore's slowly regenerating arm, comes to the Diaz Household, informing Marco's parents that he has wronged her. After a brief negotiation, she is able to convince them to allow her to punish him by filming a video for the rebel princesses Marco inspired where he renounces the words he used to incite the revolt. Despite Marco saying this in a deeply sarcastic way, Heinous is satisfied with the results, and departs. That night, as she prepares to sleep inside her car, she talks to Rasticore's arm, telling it she will annihilate Marco and Star, and make the multiverse "shiver in fear" of her. As she says this, she removes the makeup used to hide her club cheek symbols. Miss Heinous returns to the school in an effort to get control back. She reveals to her former students that the "Princess Marco" they idolize is a boy, and she also says she needs them just as much as they need her. However, the students chase her off once again, and she starts using princesses as fuel to restore her youth. Later, Miss Heinous tries to steal Marco's youth, but she ends up becoming part of a conflict between Star and Mina Loveberry in which she is revealed to be the half-breed daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly, Meteora. When she came back to reactive St. Olga to reveal her the truth through St. Olga's memory board, she killed St. Olga with a punch in blind rage as proceed to defeat the rest of the princesses in the school as well as managing to rip off Pony Head's horn. Meterora then plots with Rasticore to take back Mewni but Rasticore declines her offer since he terrified of her newfound personality and form. In rage, Meteroa rips Gemini's heart, which results in Gemini's demise and blow off Rasticore, reducing him back to only his hand. Afterward, she takes Rasticore's hand to get back the throne of Mewni. She is now on her way to take back the throne of Mewni, which was rightfully her. Gallery Images Miss Heinous with her hechmans.png|Miss Heinous and her men Miss_Heinous.png miss henious evil grin.png|Miss Heinous sinister grin Trivia *Due to having club markings on her cheeks, Miss Heinous seems to have a connection with the Butterfly family. During the event of Monster Bash, it is revealed that she is indeed a Butterfly named Meteora since she is Eclipsa's daughter. She also the only Monster-Mewman hybrid in the family. *Due to her hybrid status, she is the second member of the Butterfly family to be considered as blacksheep and outcast. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath